Section 31
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: When Leonard McCoy's given a flower by his daughter, his life's about to become a lot more dangerous. Just who's this person who has escaped the headquarters of Earth Division and just how are they going to change the future for everyone? The only clue he has is J.T.K and he's left with no choice but to join Starfleet, the only place safe for people like him... Or is it? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Push.

Year: 2237.

Planet: Earth.

Location: Kentucky Island, Georgia, USA.

A man with short dark brown hair run across the street towards an apartment complex. In his arms he carried a young boy about ten years in age. He quickly keyed in the entrance code and the locked doors to the complex opened. Glancing over his shoulder for a brief second, he enters the building. Adjusting his grip on the younger boy in his arms, the man heads straight for the stairs and begins his assent.

He run along a corridor, passing a women cleaning the corridor, her face turned away from them as they passed. Finally they reach the door that the man was looking for, pulling a card from his pocket, the man scans the card and the door slides open. As the man lowers the boy to the floor, an air vent cover on the far side of the room, breaks free of the wall and slides under table in the kitchen.

"Dad," The boy asks. "What's happening?"

"I need you to listen to me, like we're the last to people on the planet, okay Leonard?" The boy's father answers. "Someday a girl is going to give you a flower. You've got to take the flower and you've got to listen to her, Leonard. You listen to her and you help us all, okay?"

Leonard nods.

"I know it doesn't make any sense right now, but I believe the women who told me that. You think you can believe me?" The man smiles sadly, ruffling his sons' hair. "I love you."

Leonard looks up at his father, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I always said you were special, Leonard." His father continues, trying to keep tears of his own at bay. "Turns out I was right."

The man pulls his son into a tight embrace, before letting him go suddenly and looking round wildly.

"They're here, Leonard, just keep moving and don't make any decisions that any watcher can track." The man quickly speaks. "If they ever get too close, Starfleet is safe. Starfleet will protect you, they cannot touch you if you're with Starfleet. Promise me you'll remember."

Before Leonard can answer, the man raises his hand and Leonard is thrown backwards across the floor and through the air vent and out into a corridor.

"Run!" He hears his father yell.

Scrabbling to his feet, Leonard runs, tears stream down his face as yells and gun shots echo behind him and a sudden flash lights up the floor around him. He dashes down the stairs and out of the building, across the street and ducks down behind a disposal unit. He stares up at the building he'd just been in, as sirens fill the air. The room where his father had been was now a gaping hole in the side of the building.

It was like a bomb had exploded.

)o(

Year: 2246.

Planet: Jupiter.

Location:

A women with dirty blonde hair walks along twisting a marble in her hands, which were cuffed behind her back. On either side of her, guards walk, gripping her arms with one hand while the other rested on their weapons.

"Star light," The women whispers, twisting the marble in her hands again.

The men on either side of her tense suddenly and their grip on their weapons tighten.

"Star bright," The women continues, her voice little more than a whisper and her head still bowed.

One of the men suddenly lets go of the women arm as his radio crackles to life.

"The first star I see tonight," The women sings, her voice slowly getting louder.

The two guards share a look, as they listen to the radio.

"I wish I may," The women raises her head and smiles, looking straight ahead.

The lights in the corridor start flickering.

"I wish I might," The women twists the marble between her fingers one last time.

Beside her the guards ready their weapons as they scan the corridor.

"Have the wish I wish tonight." The women finishes and let's go of the marble.

Elsewhere, bright blue eyes snap open.

The doctor holding the hypo beside the bed jumps back in fright as the heart monitor suddenly beeps and the boy he'd just declared dead jumps out the bed, his blue eyes scanning the room around him.

The doctor turns and reaches for the alarm, but before he can even move more than a couple of steps, he's on the floor unconscious. The boy grabs hold of the bottle lying on the table beside his bed and scans the label, reaching down he steals the doctors ID card and runs.

Swiping the card, the door to the room slides open and the boy runs along the corridor, his shaggy blond hair blowing out of his face due to the speed he was running at. Turning a corner, he suddenly enters a room and ducks under a table as some guards walk past. Standing slowly he looks around the room.

Spotting a computer in one corner, he rushes over to it, using the stolen ID card, the boy logs onto the computer and quickly finds what he's looking for. Highlighting all the files, he clicks delete and smiles as every single file is wiped from the system. He types in a couple of things and smirks, as he knows they'll never be able to recover the files. He'd learnt how to hack computers a long time ago and he'd yet to meet someone who could undo his work.

Turning, he runs from the room, just as an alarm sounds. Ducking around another corner he watches as a couple of guards answer their radios, before hurtling off in the opposite direction. Suddenly the lights start to flicker and the boy looks round in alarm and surprise as he notices the red lights on the CCTV camera switch off as every single camera in the building is deactivated.

His attention is suddenly caught by a marble that rolls past, he glances in the direction it came from for a moment before he runs after it. Through the maze of corridors he follows the marble, listening to the distant sounds of guards yelling and crackle of commands as they called through the buildings intercom.

Finally the marble jams itself in a door, stopping it from shutting as the building enters lockdown. Running up to the door he pulls it open, turning he looks back down the corridor.

"Thank you, mum."

Running through the door he escapes, the marble rolls away again and the door locks shut behind him.

Back in the corridor between the two guards, the blonde women smiles.

"Good luck, my son. Know that I will always love you."

)o(

Year: 2255.

Planet: Earth.

Location: Riverside café, Iowa, USA.

Leonard McCoy sat down at one of the tables outside the riverside café. Dropping his bag to the floor beside the table, Leonard stretches out and winces slightly as his back clicks multiple times. Sitting up straighter he glances round as a waiter approaches.

"Can I take your order, sir?" The waiter asks.

Leonard nods. "I'll have a coffee, two sugars."

"Will that be all, sir?" The waiter asks, writing down the order on a small note pad.

Leonard smiles slightly, he liked it here. This café was traditional, done in a twenty-first century style, he had drank here a couple of times before, but not too often. He knew sniffers were after his sent, so he had to be careful.

"Yes," Leonard answers. "That will be al-"

"We'll also have a hot chocolate with a blueberry muffin," A young girl suddenly sits down beside Leonard. "Hi dad."

Leonard nods to the waiter, who writes down the extra order before walking off.

"What are you doing here, Joanna?" Leonard asks, his daughter glancing around as he does so.

Joanna shrugs her shoulders. "I'm staying with auntie."

"It's dangerous," Leonard hisses. "Any watcher could see us, your mother divorced me for a reason, Joanna."

"She divorced you because she thought you were a freak," Joanna answers, huffing. "But you're not, you're a second generation pusher."

"So that's what the kids are calling it now days." Leonard answers, as the waiter returns with their order.

Joanna picks up her cup of hot chocolate and takes a sip before picking up the blueberry and taking a bite.

"You're not safe, dad." Joanna speaks. "Auntie's seen it. If you want to live you have to find the one person who's escaped Earth Divisions' headquarters and research lab."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Leonard asks.

"Join Starfleet." Joanna answers.

Leonard snorts. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"I've got to go," Joanna suddenly stands. "Auntie's picking me up in five minutes. Here I made you this in art class."

Joanna hands her father a paper flower and kisses his cheek before running off into the busy street, weaving between people who were making their way to work.

Studying the flower in his hand, Leonard slowly unfolds it as he notices there's something written on the paper.

 _J.T.K_

It read in his daughters' scruffy handwriting. Sighing Leonard downs his coffee and gets to his feet, leaving a pile of credits on the table he walks towards Iowa's Starfleet enlisting office, he'd made a promise to his father and he had no intention of breaking it… Plus he was a slightly curious about this person who'd escaped Earth Division.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
